


Let's Be Alone Together

by jeongcheolies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Okay bye, Soonhoon - Freeform, i fucking love soonhoon, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheolies/pseuds/jeongcheolies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was stressful, putting more and more pressure on Soonyoung every second. When he could't sleep one night, he decided to lie on the tiny grass field right around the corner of their dorm, and Jihoon joined him. After all, they were the only ones who could really understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Alone Together

Soonyoung was lying on his back. His eyes were closed as tiny grass strands tickled his back. The stars were shining down on him, the moon nowhere to be found. He opened his eyes momentarily, his hand reaching up for the tiny fireballs in his sight, acting as if he could stroke them. He smiled contently, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes to go back to that world where clouds were hugging him. 

He didn’t know how long he had been lying there for, but he felt as if he could stay there forever. Alone.

“Soonyoung?”

Or not.

He heard shuffling to his right, opening one eye to see what was going on. He had already recognized the voice as Jihoon’s, so it was no surprise to see the younger suddenly lying beside him.

“What brings you here, Lee Jihoon?”

Jihoon hummed, “I could ask you the same, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung opened his eyes, his gaze meeting with the stars once again. He suddenly noticed how tired he was, his eyelids feeling incredibly heavy. He turned his head to his right, looking straight into Jihoon’s dark eyes. As soon as Jihoon realised he had been caught staring, he looked away, an adorable pink hue flushing his cheeks. Soonyoung smiled again, not even remotely trying to hide the fact that he was lost in Jihoon’s face, examining every inch.

“Stop it,” Jihoon said, looking really embarrassed.

Soonyoung smirked, “Stop what?”

“Stop staring at me.” Jihoon glanced over at Soonyoung briefly before averting his eyes to the grass on his right, turning his head away from Soonyoung. Soonyoung pouted, wanting to look at Jihoon’s face some more.

They lay in silence for a while, but the question from earlier was still lingering in the air.

“I came here because-” Soonyoung paused, not knowing if he should voice his troubles, “because today’s been a bit hectic, to be honest.”

Jihoon slowly turned his head towards Soonyoung again. Honestly, he didn’t have to go on for Jihoon to understand him; both of them were the leaders of their units, they carried a lot of responsibility on their shoulders. He knew, however, that Soonyoung just needed to talk about it. Soonyoung was tense from not speaking up earlier, his entire body filled up with words wanting to jump out. Soonyoung just needed to rant.

“First off, the general part,” Soonyoung started, “Lots of schedules as usual, but today seemed to be extra exhausting.”

Soonyoung ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

“Then, afterwards, pledis came to me saying I should start on some new choreographies for future performances, though I haven’t even wrapped the ones I’m already working on! I still have to clean up a lot of the moves, and now they want me to come up with approximately four new choreos?”

His eyes were beginning to well up a little. “I honestly have no clue how I’m gonna manage this on top of all the schedules. How could they ask something like this from me?”

Jihoon nodded, still looking at Soonyoung. It broke his heart, seeing the boy like this. Jihoon was facing similar issues; pledis wanted him to not only work on their upcoming comeback, but the one after that as well.

He reached down, intertwining his fingers with Soonyoung’s. Jihoon wasn’t much of a sucker for skinship, but right now he felt like Soonyoung needed the comfort. He himself was not ready to admit that he might have needed the warmth of Soonyoung’s hand to reassure himself, too.

Soonyoung glanced over at their hands, a little smile forming on his lips right as a tear managed to slip out. He felt Jihoon turn on his side next to him, the younger’s body now facing him.

“I know,” Jihoon whispered, squeezing Soonyoung’s hand. “I understand everything. It will all be okay though, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung turned on his side, too, his gaze lining up with Jihoon’s. They shared a little smile, enjoying the silence for a moment.

“I still don’t know why you’re here, though,” Soonyoung said, his smile shifting into a smirk. Jihoon blushed, averting his eyes.

“It’s embarrassing…” 

This only fueled Soonyoung up more, a playful glint in his eyes. “Aw, come on! I opened up my heart for you just now, it wouldn’t be fair for you to keep quiet!”

Jihoon sighed, bringing the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Soonyoung’s up to cover his face. “To be honest, I was looking for you.”

Soonyoung smiled one of his famous killer-smiles, his eyes becoming small crescents. “Is that so?”

“Shut up! Let me finish,” Jihoon snapped, his face slowly turning the shade of a tomato, “I couldn’t sleep so I went to get myself a glass of water. I decided to check up on the other members, when I noticed you weren’t in your bunk. So, being the good bandmate I am, I went and searched for you.”

Soonyoung’s smile didn’t leave his face the entire time. He was a lot calmer now, simply by seeing Jihoon blush and try to explain himself. He couldn’t believe Jihoon actually existed; everything about him was made just right. He had to remember to thank Jihoon’s parents one day.

“Are you sure you couldn’t sleep? Or were you up late working again,” Soonyoung asked with a knowing tone in his voice. The small boy always overworked himself, and though Jihoon thought no one really took notice of his messed up sleeping schedule, Soonyoung did.

Jihoon pursed his lips, removing his hand from his face so he could look at Soonyoung. “Still means I couldn’t sleep.”

“Damn smart-ass.” Soonyoung shook his head, chuckling lightly. Soonyoung loved that side of Jihoon, the little annoying know-it-all side. To be honest, he loved all of his little quirks. 

They stayed silent for a while, simply staring at each other. It must’ve been minutes later when Soonyoung spoke up, lifting their intertwined hands a bit so he could swing them from side to side.

“Can’t we just sleep here? We can be alone together.”

"Stop it," Jihoon laughed, “We don’t have an alarm clock.”

Soonyoung held up a finger, motioning for him to wait before pulling out his phone. “Ta-da!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. Soonyoung put his phone back in his pocket, squeezing Jihoon’s hand. He immediately went back to staring at the younger, Jihoon opting to look at their hands instead.

Soonyoung had always thought Jihoon was pretty. Hell, he had even mistaken Jihoon for a girl when he had first met him.

Before Soonyoung could pull up more memories their first meeting, Jihoon looked up, frowning.

“Why are you still staring at me?”

“I’m not staring at you,” Soonyoung replied with a smug smile, though really he wasn’t that smug. 

“Yes, yes you are,” Jihoon snapped, “What else could you be doing?”

Soonyoung moved his head closer to Jihoon’s, the smile never leaving his face as he watched the shorter boy’s body tense up. His nose was nearly touching Jihoon’s and they had to cross their eyes to try and see the other in focus. Soonyoung knew the younger was probably uncomfortable, but for some reason Jihoon didn’t move away. He was completely frozen in place.

“I’m simply enjoying the view.”

Jihoon gulped. Soonyoung’s eyes could be pretty intense sometimes.

“Shut up,” Jihoon croaked out, the conversation seeming oddly similar to the one they had at the start.

Jihoon still didn’t move away, though. In fact, he moved even closer, their noses finally touching. They lay in silence for a while, because even though Soonyoung could be pretty annoying sometimes, he knew when to shut his mouth.

There was a nice kind of calm hanging over them, just the sound of them breathing and nature doing their job. At one point, Soonyoung got even closer, and Jihoon was pretty sure their lips brushed together for a second. 

If this had been anyone else, Jihoon would have pushed them away immediately, but for some reason Jihoon wasn’t put off by Soonyoung. Maybe it was because they understood each other completely, maybe it was because of the mutual respect, he didn’t know. Whatever it was, it made Jihoon press his lips against Soonyoung’s. It was so quick Soonyoung wasn’t even sure if it had really happened, but he still smiled, closing his eyes contently.

They fell asleep like that, their hands still intertwined, no more words spoken, the stars watching over them. Their lives might have been a bit hectic, but as long as they had each other by their sides, they could survive even the strongest storms.


End file.
